


The Vagabond and Aphrodite

by OverusedInkPen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA!AU, Immortal!FakeAHCrew, Immortality, Marijuana Use, Reader Insert, Stripclubs, Weed, everyone's immortal because I want them to be, no drug trafficking but recreational drug use, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverusedInkPen/pseuds/OverusedInkPen
Summary: Ryan Haywood meets a young stripper who will change his life in more ways than one.





	1. The Cat Scratch Club

**Author's Note:**

> This may be added to at some point, but I don't think I'll make anything more than one shots within the same universe. Also if ya caught the musical reference points for you!

Strip joints were never his place to hang out, he preferred the comfort of rooftops and the sofa at home, but it was Geoff’s birthday. If there were two things Geoff enjoyed it was drinking and women taking their clothes off for him. Hell, Geoff even had a part of his cut of every heist set towards strippers and booze.

The other boys had already been drinking in the car ride there and at the penthouse so everyone was delightfully buzzed when they arrived to The Cat Scratch Club. There was a line outside of the joint and since they were the kings of Los Santos there was no question, they were let in.

It was dark aside from the lit up stage in the center of the room and a few other areas with dimmer lights. Geoff immediately made his way to the bar and had a short conversation with a blonde woman there. “She’s here right?” he asked and the woman nodded while she poured a few shots. “She’s just finishing up in the back she’ll be out in a minute.” she responded and Geoff ordered himself a whiskey and the men broke off into other conversations.  

Ryan was busy surveying the place looking for exits, where the back rooms were and where the restrooms where, because someone would be throwing up drunk tonight. The real question was who was it going to be.

Ryan was the first to see you walk out of the back room. You were wearing a dark red bralette and shorts, not spandex but denim. The first thing that caught his attention was that smile and the pink of your lips then your eyes he never thought eyes could make him feel the way your’s did. You seemed to light up your dark surroundings with your very presence and Ryan couldn’t take his eyes off of you.

As you approached Geoff it was obvious that they knew each other. It was all in the way you hugged him and let him slap her ass and the only response and a small jump and a giggle. You talked to him like you were old friends and Geoff treated her like you were a part of the crew, only 100 times more sexually than he’d ever treat any of them. If Geoff came onto one of them like he was to you Gavin would probably vomit.

You took the tray of drinks from the blonde behind the bar and lead Geoff to the private room deeper in the club. The loud music got somewhat quieter and the drop in volume lended itself to conversation.  You stepped into a room off of the hallway which was decently sized for the overall size of the club itself and invited everyone to take a seat.

You passed out drinks and explained how the evening was going to work. “Alright so as we all know, it’s big daddy Geoff’s birthday,” you began and earned a few ‘whoops’  from the lads and even a “Bet he loves it when she calls him that.” from Gavin. “So we’re going the whole 9 yards with drinking and plenty of girls. I’ve handpicked the best for all of you and they’ll be here in just a few minutes.” you finished.

You gave everyone their beers and choice drinks and Ryan could see the Gavin and Geoff’s eyes following your ass as you walked around. They might have been jean shorts but they left very little to the imagination and you could see the defined curve of your ass in them.

“You didn’t tell me you got a new toy, Geoff.” Gavin commented taking a sip from his beer. You let out a small airy laugh, “Oh, trust me when I say I’m more than a toy and much more expensive.” you said turning around to shook a smirk at Gavin.

Geoff nodded to attest to that last part, “Boys, you are looking at the top earner at The Cat Scratch Club, Rosie.” he said as you flashed a smile and a small bow, perfectly showing off your ass right in the direction of Ryan.

You continued to pass out drinks as conversation flowed easily between the crew. Ryan was the DD of the evening and you handed him his diet coke with a smile smile.

The gesture was small but suddenly Ryan felt like he was 17 and innocent again. Where just a smile from a pretty girl flustered him. That fact didn’t sit well with him because after building himself up as the hard criminal that he was, it didn’t feel logical that a young stripper had the ability to tear all that work down with just a smile.

Then again, as sweet and young as you looked Ryan could tell something was up. There was something familiar behind your eyes a darkness that he saw in himself sometimes. He felt that you had done some things that you weren’t proud of and much as you played up the innocent young girl persona you were far from that. Maybe that was why Geoff seemed to like you so much.

You finished passing out the drinks and went to take a seat next to Geoff, which quickly turned into sitting on Geoff’s lap. Where he had a hand around your waist.

Eventually after the drinks were done an entourage of girls walked into the room. The music got louder and the room darker and the girls fanned out to each of the men of the crew. You stayed where you were, on Geoff’s lap and his view of you was cut off by the girl who stood in front of him.

He wouldn’t lie, she was pretty but she wasn’t Rosie, she wasn’t the girl he wanted. Ryan didn’t care about the girl grinding into his lap his eyes were glued on the girl across the room. When Rosie was back in his view again you were straddled across Geoff’s lap. His hands were on the curve of your back and Ryan wished those were his hands running across your skin.

When your bra came off Ryan felt himself suck in an involuntary breath. His entire body stiffened and he thought he had gotten over spontaneous boners a very long time ago. He was wrong and he hoped to God that this random stripper didn’t feel how hard he was through his jeans.

Ryan didn’t throw around the word perfection wildly, like Gavin did, but he sure as hell felt that girl across the room dancing on his boss was perfection in his eyes.

* * *

 

He was up early the next morning watching the sunrise through the high windows of the penthouse living room. He didn’t sleep last night, but he didn’t sleep most nights so he wasn’t too shocked by that occurrence.

A door closed from down the hallway and Ryan could hear the light footsteps approaching the living room. He assumed it was Jack and didn’t pay too much attention. He just continued to sip his coffee and let himself get consumed by his thoughts. Which were currently plastered with images of you, mostly of you without clothes on but you nonetheless. There were moments of that bright smile that seemed to be stuck with him.

Rosie. He knew that wasn’t her real name, he’d have to be stupid and naive to think that was your real name. It oddly enough, fit and it didn’t lend itself to the stereotypical stripper name it sounded like the name of the girl next door. Only this girl would take of clothes off and dance around if you paid her enough.

He heard the refrigerator door open and he turned around to tell Jack something, only he didn’t see Jack, but your silhouette in the fridge light. You were wearing a thin tank top a pair of leggings and you had a bag slung over your shoulder.

He got up and walked towards you just as you were digging through the cheese drawer. You heard the sound of his feet hit the tile and jumped a good foot in the air and turned around. You had a slice of colby jack hanging in between your teeth and those eyes were wide at the sight of him.

You took the cheese out of her mouth and let out a breath. “I’m sorry did I wake you up?” you asked your eyebrows knitting together slightly. He could see the fresh hickies forming on your neck and he felt a flash of anger run through his veins.

He knew you'd slept with Geoff, he’d be an idiot if he denied that fact, but there was something about the physical proof right there on your neck that made him a little angry. Then again the way you looked at him with the sense of trust in your eyes and maybe a little concern made him relax almost immediately.

“No, I… um didn’t sleep.” he said a little awkwardly. “You should probably sleep, you can’t function at your best without it, Vagabond.” you replied.

When his alias came out of your mouth he felt himself frown just a little. It didn’t feel right for you to call him that. Normally when people called him Vagabond he was in battle mode he was numb to all emotion and was expected to kill at any second. He didn’t want that image of him in your mind, he wanted to be himself. For the first time in a long time he wanted to be seen as the boy from Georgia.  

“It’s Ryan.” he said firmly and he could hear the forcefulness in his voice. You didn’t flinch though, you kept that same smile on your face and nodded, maybe even smiled a little wider.

“Well, you should probably get more sleep Ryan. I don’t know if I’d want to live in Los Santos without my favorite murderer.” you commented, “Oh, do you mind if I eat this cheese?” you asked referring to the bag in your hand.

He laughed a little, and smile a little harder than he had in awhile. “No go ahead.” he said without a moment's hesitation and you said a small thanks and shoved the cheese in your bag. You closed the fridge and started to walk away.

“What’s your name?” he asked making you stop in your tracks and turn around to look at him. You said your name not thinking twice about telling him. You smiled at him the same way you did when they met the first time last night and his heart surged the same way. He felt somewhat embarrassed by the fact that a smile from some girl could make him feel this way and he took his eyes off of your's. He then took further account into what you were wearing.

Normally, he wouldn’t care, but it was the middle of December and it was cold outside. It was obvious that you had no jacket in that small ass bag and he felt like he should fix that. He shrugged off his own signature leather jacket and offered it to you. 

“It’s cold outside.” he said and you took the jacket with a little hesitation. You put it on and it somehow looked better on you than it did on him. He liked that though, he liked the image of you wearing his clothes. He didn’t know why and he didn’t exactly appreciate that feeling either.

“Thanks.” you said putting your bag back on your shoulder and you started towards the door again.

“Stay safe.” he said catching you mid-stride again.

“I’ll try.” you said blowing him a slow kiss from the door.

He felt his heart do that same thing again.

“Shit.”


	2. Immortality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that your code name is Aphrodite because I like the idea of Ryan being referred to as Aries. Plus, if that's ya crazy bitch name then there's some message about Aphrodite being the goddess of love and ya killin people under that pseudonym.

You two were standing in his room in the penthouse after a stressful night of heisting. Things almost come out badly and you retreated together trying to find some peace in your foggy minds. You had done things you weren't proud of and as you both embraced things slowly went back to your version of normal. It always took awhile for the Vagabond and Aphrodite to disappear from your minds and for you to become yourselves again. 

The words came out of your mouth almost like a whisper. He barely heard them and he had a feeling that you didn’t want him to hear you. 

In his almost 500 years of being alive he’d never felt this way about someone. He’d come close with that one guy from Verona but that had gotten too complicated too fast for him to really sort through his feelings. With you it had been nearly 6 months of contact and in that time he had some of the best experiences of his life. There was a lot you didn’t know, his immortality was the big thing and that was a sticky subject. 

He watched Michael, one of the toughest guys he knew, fall in love and at the time it felt like something that was so out of reach for himself. Sure Michael had this hard outer shell but once the armor fell off he was actually one of the softest guys around. Ryan didn’t think of himself in that way at all. He wasn’t soft, if anything he was one of the least feeling people on the planet, that’s what enabled him to do the horrible things he did. 

How this young girl had the ability to reach inside of his soul and awaken things he thought were long gone was well beyond him. 

As you breathed those words into him he felt more complete than he ever did in most of his life. He couldn’t help but to freeze when he heard it and just look at you. Ryan wanted to look at you and make sure you weren’t lying. He would vividly remember that moment and the feeling of disbelief that rushed through his body. When he looked in your eyes and the, for the lack of a better word, fear that seemed to flash across your face and he knew that you meant it. 

“I love you too.” the words came out of his mouth faster than he could process if he  _ should  _ say it. He knew he meant it, but that didn’t mean this was the right time. Suddenly, there it was again the ringing self doubt in the back of his mind. It was there barely for a second before you pushed your body off the mattress and upwards to his and kissed him fiercely. 

You did it again, reached to his heart and changed him.  

In that moment everything was you, nothing was going to be the same from here on out. He thought about how this must have felt for Michael, when his world changed and everything became Lindsay. Ryan wondered what he was doing and how he felt when the fact hit him like a ton of bricks. He imagined that Michael wasted no time telling her, he was never one to play around with expressing how he felt. He probably looked into her eyes and told her in his own Michael way. He wouldn’t tell her he loved her, but something different something entirely Michael. “Hey, I’d blow up this entire building if one person in it hurt you.” Something like that. 

Ryan just kissed you, pulled you close to him and held you like he never had an intention of letting go. God, he couldn’t let you go now and then he remembered that he was going to lose you. You were mortal, a small speck in the grand scheme of life and he couldn’t believe he let himself fall for you. 

You pushed yourself away from him, breaking the kiss with a heaving breath and looked him dead in the eyes. You were looking for something, some kind of confirmation and a small glint of fear was still there. The thought of losing you was still bouncing around his mind and he knew there was a small amount of fear in his eyes reflecting back at you. 

“I have something I need to tell you Ryan.” you said separating yourself a little and the fear inside of him grew exponentially. “I love you, so I need to tell you this.” you added taking his larger hands in your own and scooting away from him just a little. 

His mind was moving at the speed of light trying to read you and figure out what this could have been. You took a deep breath and looked away from him for a second. “I’m immortal.” you said finally and Ryan just about shit himself. 

“I was born in ancient Greece as a slave and I’ve just kind of being roaming around since then.” you explained waiting for some reaction from Ryan. “I know what you’re going to ask. How did it happen-” you were cut off with another searing hot kiss from Ryan. 

This kiss was significantly shorter than the last and it was your turn to be confused when you separated. “I’m immortal too. The whole crew is, well the A team including Lindsay.” he said quickly trying to explain himself. 

Your look of disbelief was almost comical, if the situation wasn’t very serious he would have outright laughed at the face you were making. Suddenly, you were crying and before he could even think about it tears were falling down his face too. If he thought he couldn’t let you go before, damn there really wasn’t any getting rid of you now. 

You moved into his arms and he tucked you gently under his chin as he cried with you. “You have no idea how happy this makes me.” you murmured inhaling a shaky breath. “Well, I guess you do.” you laughed shifting yourself so you could look at him. Ryan laughed as well and you reached up and wiped the tears off of his cheek gently. 

“The crew is going to shit a brick.” he commented a smile lingering on his face. “How should I tell them?” you asked a deviant smirk forming on your lips. “I mean, we could scar them.” he suggested and you shook your head. “I’d prefer not to die.” you replied before reaching for your phone. 

“We could just text them.” you said already opening your phone to the crew group chat, lovely labeled _"The Dipshits"_. 

“How long do you think it’ll take them to bust into our room?” you asked having sent the message, Ryan heard the notification go off on his phone. “Give ‘em 10 seconds.” 

“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!” Michael’s voice rang clear across the penthouse and there was a signature Gavin squawk as well. 

It took maybe 6 seconds for your door to swing open and the boys to flood in with questions and overall joy that they weren’t going to lose their newest member of their family. 


	3. Cigarettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also these may or may not be in chronological order, just for future reference.

Ryan knew you were always at your most tense when you had a cigarette between your lips. There were two distinct moments he could remember of you smoking after you moved in with the crew:

The first memory he had, you stood on the curbside with shaky hands desperately trying to lite the joe. Your makeup was ruined, mascara dripped over you cheeks and your red lipstick was smudged down to your jaw. Ryan used his own lighter to help his younger counterpart. He watched the deep inhale and the upwards exhale. 

You had been crying and he didn’t like that. If you were crying then something serious happened because you didn’t cry for anything. No one deserved to make you cry, he’d find out who did it and make everything right in the world again. He promised you that as you stubbed the cigarette out on the curb side where you eventually sat down. 

He wiped the black streaks off of your skin and said everything would be ok. Ryan was well aware that you didn’t need his protection or help all the time. That didn’t stop him from wanting to help you, or knowing full well when you needed him desperately. 

The second started with your quiet exit from The Cat Scratch Club, that seemed calm and collected to anyone who wasn’t in the crew. Ryan followed you with a quick glance to Geoff who shot him a nod of assurance. You walked out of the side door and pulled the cigarette from the pack you bought maybe two weeks ago...well he didn’t really remember the last time you bought a pack of cigs. 

The golden light of a flame anointed your features for a quick second as you lit the cigarette with practiced precision. “FuCK!” you yelled kicking the trash can next to them in the alley. It was metal and seemingly from decades ago and echoed across the tight walls. Ryan didn’t say anything, he knew he shouldn’t say anything. No words were going to calm you down in that moment. He could see the demon the crew had named Aphrodite start to take over your mind and for a second you fought with her. You ultimately won, now wasn’t a time for Aphrodite to come rushing out of you. That was reserved for the time when you found the motherfucker who did this. 

You were going to wreak havoc until your body was out of anger to fuel it and there was nothing he could do about it. Hell he related to the feeling you had. He knew that the contents of the alley weren’t enough to account for the murder of your mentor, eventually you would find the person who did it. You would find the person and make them pay with their pain and eventually their life. 

Right then and there you didn’t need his affection and love, honestly he was only out there to make sure no one snuck up on you. At some point you stamped your joe out on the ground and took a deep breath. You gave him a look that communicated anger, frustration and that little bit of crazy that he loved, but also thanks. Then you walked back through the door. 

When you two first met you were going at a rate of about 15 a day. You chalked the habit up to a shitty childhood and your environment. The back of the Cat Scratch Club was laced with the smell of cigarettes and perfume mixing together for the signature strip club dressing room scent. 

On days where your rent was due that number of ten could climb up to 20 and during the easier days at the club it could drop to 5. It was after you joined the crew that the habit seemed to stop. There was a connection that you had with all members of the crew, not just Ryan, that seemed to usher the habit out of your life.

You had seen a lot in your time on Earth. You had seen empires fall and rise, hell you had been at the helm of the Roman Empire at one point, a renown mistress to the Emperor. Like most of history, that was erased and forgotten. Your survival was hinged on the fact that humans forget, you lay low for a few dozen years and nobody's the wiser as to who you are. 

Things of course got rather difficult as technology and the need for documentation came around, that’s how you got into the underground market and overall shady business. You knew how to cheat the system and being one of the oldest members of the crew, you were among the best at it. 

Sharing stories with them was the best part. You had plenty to tell and you finally got to share a lot of them because now your immortality wasn’t a secret to them. Smoking a bowl with Ray was your favorite past time. You didn’t get high very often, but there was something about talking with a friend and smoking that couldn’t be beat. 

Although Geoff was always there to share a drink with, you didn’t enjoy the loss of control that often came with alcohol. Weed, although it shattered your focus if you let it, only relaxed you and made talking way more comfortable. Sometimes you could find yourself becoming a very socially anxious and closed off person. You attributed that to your long life span, you needed to be somewhat untrusting of the world around you to survive, immortal or not. 

That changed with the crew though, after finding yourself surrounded with trusted people who you weren’t worried about losing to their imminent death you relaxed immensely. You found comfort in these early morning smoke sessions with Ray and the simple girl time spent with Lindsay and Jack. Even though your petty arguments with Michael could get heated you loved that you had the ability to have an very open discourse with someone and not have to deal with the broken pieces of a relationship later. You liked how you and Michael could roast the ever loving shit out of Gavin and he knew that that’s how you showed him your affection (“Gav you know we roast to show our love for you”). The friendship you came to have with Geoff was also very refreshing. There was something soothing about the fact that even though you’d had an explicit sexual relationship with Geoff he still respected you for an accomplished woman. 

It also helped a whole lot that you were hopelessly in love with Ryan Haywood. 

 


	4. Ryan Haywood Chooses You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (you also choose ryan haywood, but he doesn't know it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: this takes place between Chapter 1 and Chapter 2!! 
> 
> as said before I am just kind of writing what comes to mind within the universe here without abiding to chronological order. this is more a writing exercise/outlet for me rather than me trying to write an acutal damn novel. 
> 
> also i tend to bounce back and forth between your and ryan's direct perspective here, but it keep it kinda third person omnipresent as well. i tried to make the transfers as clean as possible, but both of your perspectives was v important to me in this part.

The crew needed to disappear soon, they had been at the very forefront of crime in Los Santos for years and that was verging on too long. Over their combined lifetimes they had gotten very good at finding the right time to slide out of a situation without it getting too messy. In an effort to create some sense of democracy, removal from Los Santos required a vote.

You came crashing into his life very suddenly. He wasn’t the type to show explicit sexual or romantic interest in anyone so the fact that Ryan even approached Geoff about you meant a lot. With Geoff it was a strictly fuck buddies situation, so once the topic was brought up he had no problem cutting sexual ties with you.

(He did remind Ryan that the decision wasn’t his, it didn’t matter if he stopped fucking you if you didn’t want anything to do with Ryan then there was nothing he could do. Ryan, not being a piece of shit, was aware of this, but he still wanted to clear the air with Geoff because they were friends.)

Ryan knew when the confusion set in. It was after your date to the pier when you beat his ass at the shooting range games, with a sly smirk that he kissed right off of your face he might add. You looked even more shockingly beautiful than usual that night, as if you were glowing almost.

You two retreated to his private uptown apartment instead of the penthouse. He was only there when he needed time away from the crew chaos or when he wanted private time with you. You entered the apartment before him and placed your bag down on the plush couch. It was an odd talent of your where you could be comfortable in any space rather quickly.

You were slipping off your shoes when he snuck up behind you with a swift kiss to the neck. You let out some of the cutest giggles he had ever heard and he wrapped his arms around your waist, just wanting to be close to you. You smelled of the eucalyptus and spearmint lotion you used and the scent was practically intoxicating to him.

You turned around in his arms and pressed a soft kiss to his lips whilst running your fingers though his hair. After you just rested your head on his chest and stayed like that taking a moment just to live in the feeling of being close to each other.

“Netflix and Chinese delivery?” He asked looking down at you, you smiled and nodded. “It’s almost like you can read my fucking mind.” you said before pulling him down for another kiss. He laughed and moved deeper into the apartment, “I’ll call that place down the street and you can get started on the long hunt for something to watch on Netflix.”

You did a mock salute and moved to grab the remote for the TV. “And I don’t know about you, but I’m going to hop into the shower. I am all kinds of sweaty from the pier.” He added, you voiced your approval and got to choosing the show.

Ryan placed the order and the sound of the shower starting followed soon after. Getting more comfortable on the couch you debated Parks and Rec with Jane the Virgin wondering if Ryan was prepared to enter the world of the dramatic American telenovela. You liked him, you _really_ liked him which didn’t happen very often over the course of your long lifetime.

Things like this always got complicated, there were few options that came with getting romantically involved. You’d have to disappear from his life at some point if things got very serious, that’s if you don’t tell him about the entire situation you’ve got going on. Which always made you very sad causing pain to those you cared about.

You’d gotten so lost in your thoughts that you lost track of time, after what felt like forever you elected to stop thinking about the inevitable and just enjoy the moment. A knock was heard at the door and maybe you were distracted by your earlier slight existential crisis that you didn’t even think to check the peephole before answering. Maybe it was petty paranoia but it saved your life every time.

Still no, you didn’t check who it was before swinging the door open to Ryan’s apartment. You were caught very off guard by the knife that was brandished before your eyes. A quick swipe towards your face sent you backwards into the apartment, an unfortunate welcome to the intruder. He shut the door behind him and you knew then that this wasn’t some petty thief.

Closing the door meant he was here to stay and not be seen. That he was here to kill you, well most likely Ryan since he was one of the most wanted criminals in Los Santos. 

Even if you didn’t get very involved in the street life of Los Santos you were still very knowledgeable in the subject. You knew what Ryan did, who Ryan was when he wasn’t being your Ryan. Honestly you thought that’d be blatant erasure of a part of him and you wanted to know the complete person of Ryan Haywood. 

You also knew your way around a fight, you wouldn’t have managed to survive as comfortably as you didn’t know how to kick ass.

As soon as you stumbled backwards into the apartment you quickly grabbed your bag from the nearby couch. You had to give it to the man he was smart about getting into the place. Rather than pull a gun on a guy he knew that be a hard criminal who would probably look at him stupid, he made you dodge a life threatening blow.

If there was one thing you’d cite as convenient about being a woman was that a lot of mean immediately underestimated you.This man thought you to be an easy target and upon his entry to the apartment chalked you up as no threat. Simply put he didn’t expect you to pull out a handgun, nor to just shoot him upon sight.

You were a firmly shoot first as questions later with these kinds of people. People who were blatantly stupid with how they attacked people. Normally you would have shot to kill, but if this person knew who Ryan really was that meant a problem.

When he heard the gunshot and then a second one Ryan was tearing out of the shower. This affection clouded mind was cleared instantly at the thought of you hurt.

Sliding into the living room ready to kill, he was sightly surprised to see you still standing there with the gun in your hand. He wasn’t one to judge on gender, he knew very well that Lindsay Jones could tear a person to fucking shreds if they let her but she just elected not to, but he didn’t really peg you as a crime life kind of girl. At seeing the gun in your hand and the hardened look you sported a lot of puzzle pieces fell into place for him. He knew there was something else about you that you hadn’t shared and casual murder was a part of it.

Obviously he couldn’t very well judge given what he’d done in his own lifetime.

Upon seeing a naked and very wet Ryan Haywood come sprinting into the living room you let out a loud, “Oh my god naked Ryan!” You had seen him naked before, hell his dick has been in your mouth, but there was something about an unexpected naked man that throws everything off That was quickly followed by laughter at the thought of the severely bleeding man on the floor getting to see one of Los Santos’ most wanted busting into the room dick swinging.

“What?! I thought you were hurt!” He said just now giving his nudeness a second thought. “Well, obviously I have it handled.” You replied adamantly gesturing to the gun in your hand and the groaning criminal on the floor. “I didn’t know that!!” He added before rallying taking a second to look at the situation happening.

He let out a laugh, real belly laugh and sighed before looking at you, still kind of laughing and putting the safety back on on the gun. “Ok, nakedness completely aside, can we discuss how this is kinda hot?” He asked moving towards you with a suggestive look in his eyes.

“Oh my god, Ryan there is a man profusely bleeding on the floor.” You argued shoving him away slightly playfully. There was that unmistakable smile on your face which just spurred him on more. “I mean I know that, but soon he’ll be a dead man so what does it matter what he sees?” Ryan asked as he caught your arm and pulled you close for a deep kiss that you couldn’t help but laugh into.

“Okay, okay okay.” You said pulling away from his entrancing kiss. “We will deal with this later.” You said directly referencing to his clear hard on. “Ryan this guy wasn’t here to just rob you. He was here to kill, which means someone knows who you look like.” He let out a rather loud groan and you saw his persona switch behind his eyes.

“You go get some pants on and I’ll lock the door?” You suggested and he nodded, it was time to get to work. He strode back into the room pants and plain gray Henley shirt on and you could see the clear difference in him. You weren’t in the presence of Ryan Haywood anymore this was the Vagabond standing before you, and honestly it was kind of hot.

As promised, after getting rid of the body and informing the crew of the situation, you two did deal with it. There was few hours window where Trevor would have to scan the databases for possible holes where you took care of a few things, namely each other. 

During one of your intermissions you got up and went to open the window. You pulled a cigarette from your bag and started to smoke. The breeze from the window chilled the sweat that was lingering on your skin and you took a moment to think again about the situation at hand. The feelings you maybe possibly had, how good this fucking felt. Pun completely intended, but seriously, this entire problem was really itching at your brain.

Ryan at first was just absorbed in the curve of your ass before he really started to look at you. The way the city lights bounced against your skin and danced in your eyes. That face of yours that he thought must have been crafted by the gods themselves. As you looked pensively out of the window Ryan Haywood wondered if you just so happened to be Aphrodite herself.

He laughed a little to himself and seriously thought about how much his life was fucking him in the ass right now. Just as he needed to leave Los Santos drops this actual angel into his life, only she wasn’t a complete angel she was a slightly demonic, but hey he liked that in a woman. You felt so good, so right and he admitted to himself that it was going to hurt leaving you.

You seemed to pull out of your thoughts suddenly and put our your cigarette. You turned and smiled at him completely catching him staring, he turned a bright shade of pink and you couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Hey there.” You said casually walking back towards him.

“Well, hello gorgeous naked stranger in my bedroom how can I assist you today?” He asked sarcastically making that beautiful laugh come out again. It was in that moment he knew that a part of him would always be with you, he was leaving a secret deep part of the boy he used to be in your hands.

Ryan Haywood knew when he pulled you close into his arms after that that there was no way he could leave this, that he couldn’t just pass up this happiness he could have no matter how short it may be. 

In that moment Ryan Haywood chose you and unbeknownst to him you also chose him.


End file.
